Missing Him
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: short story love is lost and found again, its all good. enjoy. Kai X Clare


I remembered the day he left like it was yesterday. He walked up to the gate and i was the only one in the area "your here to stop me to?" he asked with that smirk i loved. I remained silent, turned, and opened the gate for him. I walked past him. And said 3 words that he never wanted to hear form my mouth... _i hate you_ as i looked at the gates Kai would enter momentarily i remembered the day i met him...

_i was walking around the village with my little brother Svetna. My short blond hair got envious glances from my fellow female generation. All new i was the one he liked the most. I knew of him but to me Tyson Granger was nothing or no one that concerned me. I had my life made playing all the time with Zoe and Svetna my best friend and brother. Thats how life was until i met Kai. He turned the corner and he walked into me. I stood up brushed off my skirt and extended my hand. He took it, smiled, and introduced him self "Im Kai" but i would never guess then he would become my first love, boyfriend, kiss, and heartbreak. _

I gazed at the gate from my hiding spot in the shadows. No one needs to know i was here. Just like everyday of the past 3 years... i stood there waiting for him to return. Today seemed like all the dreams i have had but. This...this was a nightmare.  
The gate swung open there stood my brother and him. Neither noticed me. Kai looked around searching every face hoping to find one but no one i knew was the one he wanted to see. He was looking for me. But me i had not wanted to see him. The last 3 years i dreamt of this day. It would always be him walking through the gate, i would walk up, he would smirk and say "hey, Clare" and i would slap that smug sexy smirk off his face. If only i had the courage to do that now.  
Over the next few days i avoided him. I took several missions with Rei my jounin partner. We both much rather do things other then missions but we where both hiding form something. Me: Kai. Riley: a very angry girlfriend.  
We where turning to leave after filing our latest mission report. We both saw what we where scared of there at the door was Kai and Max. Max was an old friend of mine so i smiled at him and walked past him. Ignoring Kai and i herd screams. I turn around and tell Max "dont kill him or have to do all my missions my self"  
"Ok Clare" was all he replied. I turned to meet those Crimson eyes boring into mine. I turned and walked around their owner. I had no interest in acknowledging their owner. But they insisted by grabbing my wrist and spinning me around.  
"Youre ignoring me" was all he said before i did what i had longed to do for so long. I slapped that smug smirk off his face. He was in shock as i walked off. He never expected me to do that. I walked around town trying to calm myself down but with no effect i walked home.  
"Hey Clare" Zoe said as i walked in the door  
"Hey bro" i was kind and social around most people except for those i did not like. The day flew by and i found out Kenny was forcing Zoe and me to take a day off. Not fun. I went strait home taking the back routs. Lately the only people i have wanted to see are Zoe, Svetna, Rei, and Max. Soon i was home i went to my normal spot on my window forgetting to lock the door. I jumped in the window and see a Zoe pinned in the window a note attached. I sighed and read it:  
_hey Clare, i had a b-ranked mission to do so i wont be back for a few days. Love Zoe_ i knew then Zoe had planed to give me some alone time; I would have to thank her later. I soon got up garbed a tub of ice cream and returned to my seat thinking about the world and mostly _him._ I admitted i missed him. I turned toward the window with my back facing the door.  
I never cried or smiled. Come to think of it i have not cried before and smiled twice. The day Kai asked me out and then on my 13th birthday 3 years ago. Both Kai caused. Why i smiled at my birthday party.

Well _everyone was there. Like always everyone gathered around me. Kai in the back smirking as i picked the unmarked gift up. I sighed and open the gift to see a small stuffed panda with a bracelet in his mouth. There was a note in an unknown had righting: _dear Clare, i have always hoped to see you smile could you make my wish come true_ i smiled at this and picked up the bracelet still smiling and looked at the charm it was a Panda i smile even more and people notice it. That was the first time i smiled. _

i look out the window my eyes finely give in with my pride as a single tear fell to my lap. I stiffened as a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Now i have seen everything" his voice came from by my shoulder.  
"Kai" i whisper as he buries his head in my hair. I feel a cold tear run down my stiff neck. "Do you really not trust me? Do you really hate me?" he asked his voice was week and sad  
"Yes to both your questions" i reply turn around and kiss him "but just because i hate you and dont trust you dose not mean i dont love you."  
"Can we go back to the way things where? he asked his voice cold  
I smiled weekly and responded, "No we can start over but first. I want you to know ill i have done since you left is miss you"  
He leaned forward kissed my lightly parted and wisped "Im sorry" he kissed me again and wrapped his arms around my waist. I warped my arms around his neck and slid off the window seal. For once it came to a halt i realized: no longer will i be missing him.


End file.
